Monstre
by Lilytravels
Summary: <html><head></head>Qui suis-je ? Ni humain, ni animal même si j'avoue avoir une certaine férocité et colère en moi. Aujourd'hui je sais la contrôler heureusement. J'ai toujours cru être un monstre mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je suis un loup garou. - POV Tobias -</html>
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Tobias Eaton. Il y a plusieurs termes pour définir ce que je suis, les personnes qui on le malheur de me rencontrer les soirs de pleine lune diront que je suis un monstre, les scientifiques croyants à mon existence appelle ça la lycanthropie.

Pour ma part je préfère le terme loup garous, je doit mes « pouvoirs » à ma famille même si par moment j'appelle ça une malédiction. J'avoue qu'il peut y avoir certains avantages à cette condition, j'ai plus de force que n'importe qui, je cours vite, j'ai une très bonne ouïe et encore une meilleure vue. A côté de ça je me transforme en loup quand je veux et à ces moments là j'arrive à me contrôler par contre lorsque la pleine lune est dans le ciel, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne qu'il faut croiser... La pleine lune décuple mon côté... animal.

A côté de ça je vis presque normalement ! Je suis en dernière année au lycée du coin, j'habite avec ma meute. Elle se compose de mes meilleurs amis Eric et Zeke, du frère de Zeke, Uriah, de Marlene et de Lynn. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit, étant loup garous il y a des gens à éviter... du genre les chasseurs de loups garous. Ce que mon père n'a apparemment pas fait.

En bref il y a une certaine hiérarchie à respecter en tant que loup garous, il y a les chefs, les Alphas, qui prenne le pouvoir le plus souvent par la force et par la soumission des autres loups, il y a les Betas, les plus jeunes souvent et les membres d'une meute, et puis il y a les Omégas, ce sont les loups seuls, sans meute. Cela se reconnaît par la couleur des yeux, les Alphas ont les yeux rouges, les Betas sont jaunes et les Omégas bleus. Notre meute n'en est pas vraiment une et puisqu'on a tous voulu être plus ou moins libre nous sommes tous des Omégas. Avant l'Alpha était mon père mais je ne veux pas prendre sa place, je ne pourrais jamais soumettre mes amis.

Note de l'auteur

Coucou me revoila pour une nouvelle histoire, j'aimerais faire mieux que la précédente, je suis consciente que la fin est un peu baclée je la reprendrait peut être plus tard d'ailleurs. En gros pour les loups garous je me suis inspirée de la série teen wolf pour la base mais les ressemblances s'arrête là! Je ne souhaite absolument pas refaire l'histoire avec la même trame que teen wolf c'est bien une histoire complètement différentes ! Je me suis juste servis de quelques élèments de la série pour ce qui est du côté loup garous.

Voila j'espère que vous allez aimez!

Lilou


	2. Chapitre 1

-DEBOUT !

Je me lève en sursaut, je vois Marlene sautant sur mon lit en pyjama. Je la prend par les pieds alors qu'elle allait rebondir une dernière fois sur mon lit, d'un côté ça a eu le but recherché, elle est tombé, en m'écrasant... Je la pousse hors de mon lit en marmonnant mon mécontentement.

Je ronchonne mais d'un côté je l'aime bien, elle, Lynn et Uriah amènent de la vie dans cette maison. On habite tous ensemble en sortie de la ville dans une maison entourée par les bois. C'est plus facile pour les nuits de pleine lune et pour nos envies de défoulements.

Je descend le grand escalier en bois qui grince, c'est pas vraiment l'idéale pour passer inaperçu. Au moment où je pose mon pied sur la dernière marche Uriah passe sous mon bras qui tient la rampe, suivit de près par Marlene qui le poursuit armée de crème chantilly. Dans la cuisine c'est sensiblement la même ambiance. Je retrouve Eric près du frigo tenant un bol en hauteur et Lynn qui sautille devant lui pour récupérer ce que je suppose être son petit déjeuner...  
>Et c'est comme ça tout les matins ! Mais je me rend compte qu'il en manque un.<p>

-Eric tu sais où est Zeke ? Je demande

Eric me regarde et cette seconde d'inattention suffit à Lynn pour le frapper au tibias et récupérer son bol quand Eric baissa son bras.

-Connass... marmonne Eric

-Eric tu l'as cherchée ! Tu l'a connais mieux que personne, t'aurais pu te douter. Je lui dis

-Bref... Zeke est partit tôt ce matin il avait beaucoup de boulot je crois... dis Eric

J'acquiesce tout en prenant mon petit déjeuner. Zeke est le seul à avoir finit ses études, c'est également le seul à travailler pour payer nos frais même si chacun aide comme il peut pour ma part c'est l'héritage de mes parents qui paye le loyer de la maison.

-Alors près pour cette nouvelle année ? Dit Uriah en rentrant dans la cuisine en tenant la main de Marlene. Ces deux là sont ensemble depuis un an maintenant mais se taquine comme deux enfants.

-On va bien voir comment ça se passe cette année ! Dit Eric

-Sa va pour vous c'est votre dernière année ! Dit Marlene

-Et oui maintenant c'est vous les petits nouveaux au lycée ! T'inquiète c'est que trois ans à faire ! Dis Eric en rigolant

-Merci c'est très encouragent ! Dit Uriah

-Bon vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, si on veut pas être en retard ! Je dis sagement

Après quelques minutes tout le monde était enfin prêts. Moi et Eric prenons nos motos, Lynn monte derrière Eric et Uriah et Marlene nous suivent en voiture.  
>On se retrouve tous sur le parking puis on trouve chacun nos classes et nos emplois du temps dans le couloir. Je vais entrer dans ma classe quand je sens quelqu'un me rentrer dedans. Enfin je vois plus que je sens. C'est une fille, elle est petite, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et quand elle me regarde je peux voir de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris.<p>

-Désolé, je regardais pas vraiment où j'allais... dit-elle alors qu'elle prend la main que je lui tend pour l'aider à se relever

-C'est pas grave euh... Je suis Tobias et toi tu es...

-Super en retard... désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller ! dit elle avec un sourire avant de partir en courant vers le deuxième étage.

Pendant ce temps on rentre en classe d'anglais. Mais je reste dans mes pensés, cette fille est... étonnante ! De par sa réponse, je ne connais pas son nom et c'est vrai que si elle ne m'avait pas percutée je ne l'aurait probablement pas vu mais aussi par sa joie de vivre. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes et pourtant elle semblait souriante et... Vivante...

La matinée se passe sans incident particulier, Eric s'est pris sa première retenue de la journée en deuxième heure et quand à moi j'ai réussi à éviter l'attention des autres ce qui est plutôt pas mal. C'est après quatre heures de cours qu'on retrouve Uriah, Marlene et Lynn au table de déjeuner dehors. A peine quelques minutes après s'être installés Lynn et Eric s'engueulent déjà ! Ces deux là déclarent se détester depuis toujours mais ils seraient pourtant très bien ensemble. Aussi brutes, inconscients et insouciants l'un que l'autre.

-Alors comment ça se passe pour vous cette reprise ? Demande Marlene

-Très bien j'ai déjà eu une retenu pour mercredi après midi ! Dit Eric

-Et en plus il est fière de lui... dit Lynn

-Tu peux parler t'es pire que moi je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a crever les pneus d'un de tes profs dans ton ancienne école ! Dit Eric

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demande Lynn avec un regard noir

-Internet ma chère ! Répondit Eric avec un grand sourire

Je me désintéresse de la conversation quand je vois que ça repars en dispute entre eux deux. Mon regard se porte sur les tables qui nous entourent. Un éclat dorés attire mon attention, c'est la blonde avec qui j'ai « parlé » ce matin. Elle est seule à sa table lisant un bouquin. Je me tourne alors vers le groupe.

-Hey, vous connaissez cette fille ? Je leur montre sa table un peu plus loin.

-Pas vraiment je crois qu'elle est en classe avec nous pourquoi ? Demande Marlene

-Pour rien, on s'est juste bousculés ce matin et elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire comment elle s'appelle...

-Je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom. dit Lynn

-Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Tu t'intéresse à elle ? Demande Marlene avec un grand sourire

Oh non je connais ce sourire, depuis que je connais Marlene elle a toujours essayée de me trouver une copine. Pas besoin de préciser que ça n'a jamais marché alors je prend les devants.

-Non Marlene, je n'ai pas besoin de petite copine et tu ne va pas encore une fois essayer de jouer l'entremetteuse !

-Ok j'ai compris mais alors pourquoi tu t'intéresse à elle ? Demande-t-elle

Pendant quelques secondes je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai, encore hier je ne savais pas qu'elle existait. C'est comme si son sourire m'avait... envoûtée.

-Pour rien, par curiosité. Je dis

Ma réponse à l'air de satisfaire tout le monde. Je me retourne pour la regarder une dernière fois mais elle n'est plus à sa table.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une fois les cours finit Eric décide d'aller au bar où travaille Zeke, « le Dauntless », c'est un bar en centre ville assez branché. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve tous encore deux heures plus tard devant des bières assis à une table rectangulaire. D'ordinaire j'aime beaucoup ce bar, il y fait sombre à cause des murs peints en noirs et sa lumière tamisée est relaxante mais ce soir, à cause des disputes incessantes entre Eric et Lynn et des élans d'affections d'Uriah et Marlene, je me sens un peu seul et plutôt mal à l'aise. Heureusement Zeke me sors de là en m'appelant.

-Tobias, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Ouai j'arrive. Je réponds

Nous sortons par la porte de derrière où se croise le local des poubelles et le parking des employés. Le silence se pose entre nous. Sa a toujours été comme ça entre nous, il n'est pas très bavard mais ce soir je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Zeke sors une cigarette, me tend le paquet que je refuse d'un signe de tête. Je regarde le ciel étoilé de ce début de soirée pendant qu'il allume sa cigarette et qu'il tire dessus. Alors qu'il expire la fumée il commence :

-La police était là ce matin, un corps à été retrouvé hier dans la forêt...

Un corps dans la forêt, j'ai une impression de déjà vue. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je redoute.

-Ils l'ont identifié ? Je demande

-Oui c'était un sans abri qui traînait en ville depuis quelques mois, mais je voulais te demander si...

-Si c'était moi ! Tu es en train de m'accuser ? Je m'indigne mon meilleur ami me croit vraiment capable de meurtre !

-Non c'est pas ça ! Mais ce gars à été retrouvé dans la forêt, il portait des traces de lutte, de griffures et de morsures ! Et la pleine lune était la semaine dernière alors tu peux comprendre que je me pose des questions ! Sa ne peux pas être Lynn, Marlene ou Uriah vus qu'ils passent encore leur pleine lune attachés au sous sols ! Toi et moi on sait se contrôler plus ou moins bien depuis 5 ans ! Je parle d'Eric...

-Arrête tu sais bien qu'Eric à arrêté tout ça ! Il est plus calme, il sait se maîtriser maintenant !

-Mais rappelle toi des dégâts qu'il a fait ! Après son entrée en ville il y a eu pas moins de 10 morts !

-Toute accidentelles je te le rappelle ! Écoute... j'ai confiance en lui, je vais enquêter de mon côté si je trouve quelque chose. Sa peut très bien être un jeune bêta qui ne se maîtrise pas encore. On est pas les seuls loup garous dans la région.

-Peut être bien, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Si des chasseurs apprennent qu'il y a un loup garou qui se met à tuer dans le coin on est mort !

Puis il s'en va reprendre son service. Je laisse la porte claquer après son départ. La fraîcheur et le calme du soir m'aide à réfléchir. Oui c'est vrai Eric n'a pas toujours eu un comportement exemplaire lors des pleines lune, contrairement à Zeke, moi, Uriah et Marlene, Eric et Lynn ne sont pas nés comme ça. Ils ont eu à faire face à leur transformation seul. Quand Eric est arrivé en ville, il avait 16 ans et s'était fait mordre 6 mois plus tôt. Il n'avait aucun parents et vivait en famille d'accueil. Lors des nuits de pleine lune il ne laissait aucun survivant. Tous ce qui passait mourrait. Sa nous a pris 1 an pour l'approcher et lui apprendre à se contrôler. Depuis les meurtres avait cessés sur notre petite ville. Enfin apparemment c'est ce que je pensais. Cependant Zeke a raison sur un point si un tueur sévit ici et qu'il fait d'autre victimes des chasseurs de loup garous ne tarderont pas à se montrer et je doute quand à nos chances de survit.

Je rentre dans le bar quelques minutes après Zeke. Je retourne à la table du groupe et je peux sentir le regard d'Eric sur moi. Il se méfie. Aurait-il entendu quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit je l'ignore et propose aux autres de rentrer.

-Ouai t'as raison faut pas oublier que demain on a cours ! Approuve Marlene

Le lendemain

Mon réveil est plus doux que celui de la veille. Des lueurs orangés du soleil se montrent doucement à travers la fenêtre et éclaire la pièce. Le silence règne sur la maison ce qui est assez étrange et inhabituel. Je décide de profiter de cette tranquillité, je me douche et m'habille rapidement puis je descends préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme prévue personne n'est encore réveillé. Tout en sortant les bols et les céréales je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au corps retrouvé hier. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, il faut avertir le reste du groupe mais comment le faire sans qu'ils se sentent accusés ou visés ? Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour ma réflexion puisque j'entends les marches grincer derrière moi.

-Plutôt matinal dis donc ! Dit Uriah

-Je profitais du silence et d'ailleurs pour une fois tu pourrais en faire autant ! Je réponds

-J'y penserais un jour ! Dit il en prenant une pomme sur la table.

Zeke, Marlene, Lynn et Eric nous rejoignent peu de temps après. Puisque tout le monde est là j'essaye de leur annoncer la nouvelle du mieux que je peux :

-Je voulais vous parlez les gars. Zeke m'a parlé d'un truc hier qu'il faut que vous sachiez.

Il y a un silence. Les autres me regarde puis regarde Zeke a tour de rôle quand Lynn explose:

-Vas y déballe !

-« Bon, un gars a été retrouvé mort hier dans les bois. Il a des traces de coups, de griffres et de morsures vous vous doutez comme moi que ça peut être qu'un loup garou ! » je vois Eric et Marlene ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont dire alors je les interromps :

-Je sais que c'est pas vous ! Je ne vous accuse en rien ! Si je vous parle de ça c'est pour que vous m'aidez à trouver qui c'est. Sa ne peux être que quelqu'un de nouveau en ville, il aurait déjà frappé sinon. Mais c'est primordiale de le trouver ! Je vous rappelle aussi que si la liste des morts et disparus en ville s'allonge on verra de nouveaux chasseurs arriver en ville !

-Oui mais des chasseurs sont déjà venus en ville ont peut les avoir comme les dernières fois ! Dit Marlene

-Vous comprenez pas ! Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que cette fois si des chasseurs nous trouvent c'est la fin pour nous ! Ils finiront par nous avoir ! Je cri.

Ils sont si sûres que tout ce qu'on a est acquis qu'ils n'ont même plus peur de la menace que les chasseurs représentent pour nous. Je sors prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça, j'ai peur pour eux, c'est ma famille maintenant je ne souhaites que la protéger alors qu'eux ne prenne même pas la menace au sérieux. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je vois Zeke s'approcher.

-Tu prends tous ça trop à cœur Tobias. Tu n'es pas responsable de la meute tu sais... Tu n'es pas notre alpha !

-Je...Si Zeke... Je me sens responsable de chaque personne dans cette maison...

-Pourquoi ? On est assez grand pour se prendre en charge chacun ! C'est ce qu'on avait décidé non ?

-Oui je sais mais... Imagine que les chasseurs reviennent... Tu sais très bien qu'on est pas assez fort pour les battre peu importe combien ils sont.

-Alors c'est ça qui te fais si peur... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas peur d'eux, j'ai juste peur de vous perdre...

C'est en partie vrai, mais je ne suis pas franc. La vérité c'est que oui la menace des chasseurs me fait peur. Ils ont tués mes parents alors qu'ils étaient une meute puissante. Mes parents étaient de puissants loups ! Et pourtant seuls les enfants des familles s'en sont sortient vivants : moi, Uriah, Zeke et Marlene. Nous ne devons notre vie qu'à une sortie scolaire d'une semaine dans les montagnes. Alors comment peut on survivre ! Nous ne sommes que 6 adolescents sans Alphas ! Nous ne sommes que 6 Omégas.


	4. Chapitre 3

Nous avons effectués des recherches toute la semaine sans résultat. Nous sommes vendredi et nous n'avons aucune pistes sérieuse. En ce début d'après midi je discute avec Eric dans le salon sur nos avancés sur l'affaire.

-Pour l'instant on dirige nos recherches vers un nouvel arrivant en ville mais pour ça il nous faudrait la liste de tous ceux qui ont emménagés en ville ces derniers mois et à par se la procurer au bureau de police y a pas beaucoup de solutions !

Soudain on entend la porte d'entrer claquer puis Uriah entre en criant :

-J'AI UNE IDEE !

-Au lieu de nous crier dans les oreilles dis nous ce que t'as en tête ! Grogne Eric

-Je me fais prendre par les flics pour un petit délit, et quand on me met en cellule je sors et fouille dans leur archives ! Il dit ça avec un petit sourire fière de lui

-Et tu compte t'échapper de ta cellule comment toi ? Dit Eric sarcastiquement

-Je suis un loup garou je te rappelle ! J'ai des réflexes, je pique les clefs au gardien bien sur !

-Arrête! Prendre les clefs serais facile mais comment tu compte te faire arrêter ?

-Par un petit truc, rien de trop grave ! Assure Uriah

-Comme quoi ? Je dis méfiant

-Je sais pas, ivresse sur la voie publique c'est toujours interdit ? Dit Uriah avec un grand sourire

-« Non je te laisserais pas faire ça et tu sais très bien que ton frère non plus ! Tu n'as que 16 ans ! » Je réplique, il baisse la tête mais avant qu'il sorte de la pièce je continue, « par contre moi je peux prendre ta place, je suis plus vieux et un peu plus expérimenté »

Peu après tout le monde se rassemble dans la pièce. J'explique le plan aux autres. Personne n'a l'air de faire d'objection. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait d'autre choix ! Afin de jouer un peu mieux mon rôle et surtout afin de me faire contrôler positif à l'alcool pendant mon interpellation Zeke m'amène un shooter et une bouteille de whisky. De manière général les loups tiennent bien l'alcool enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu constater pendant certaines de nos soirées l'année passé ! Je me sers un shooter, et l'avale d'un trait. Je sens ma gorge brûler pendant un instant. Je me sers un deuxième puis un troisième. Lorsque je sens la chaleur de l'alcool m'envahir j'arrête de boire. Je me redresse, à ce stade la plupart des personnes n'ont pas les idées claires. Alors que pour moi c'est juste le commencement. Mais au moins ce que j'ai bu suffira à faire s'affoler l'éthylotest ! Eric m'emmène en voiture jusqu'au centre ville et me dépose entre la mairie et le poste de police. Au loin j'aperçois 2 agents qui discutent sur le trottoir. C'est parfait il n'y a plus qu'à jouer la comédie ! Je me met à marcher de travers, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt convaincant puisqu'un des deux agent s'approche de moi :

-Tout va bien monsieur ? Il demande d'un voix grave

-euh... Par...Parfaitement monsieur ! Je dit en trébuchant

Il s'approche et me sens mais se recule rapidement une main sur son nez.

-Mais il pu l'alcool ! Met le en cellule ! Il dit à son collègue resté à côté de lui.

Je ne pensait pas que se serais aussi simple ! L'autre me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans le bâtiment, on traverse l'entrée et les bureaux des agents, il n'y a qu'une secrétaire à l'entrée, le reste du bureaux est vide. L'agent m'entraîne dans un couloir à gauche et ouvre une cellule, quand quelqu'un l'appelle derrière nous.

-Hey ! Tiens c'est le dossier que tu cherchais hier !

Je suis légèrement caché par le mur et la grille je prend donc les clefs attachés à la ceinture de l'agent alors qu'il parle avec son collègue. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. Je cache les clefs dans ma poche et m'allonge dans le lit. Pour des incidents comme ceux là, on nous fait passer la nuit en cellule. J'agirais alors cette nuit, un agent reste à l'accueil au moindre problèmes, je dois agir vite.

Quelques heures plus tard.

J'entends les policiers partir et les lumières s'éteindre. J'attends quelques minutes et sort du lit. Je glisse mon bras à l'extérieur de ma cellule et ouvre à l'aide de la clef. Heureusement la porte coulisse sans grincer. Je sors et longe le couloir. Je vois l'agent quitter son poste pour aller dehors. J'espère sincèrement qu'il y va pour fumer une cigarette ! J'attends un peu puis sors de ma cachette et saute sur le premier ordinateur déjà connecté au réseau. Après une dizaine de dossiers ouverts je trouve enfin celui qui m'intéresse : les nouveaux résidents en ville ces derniers mois. Je prends un papier et notes les noms et les adresses :

_Mr Hayes - 87 Limeston Street_  
><em>Mlle Jackson - 37 Main street<em>  
><em>Mr Reed - 5 Buck Alley<em>  
><em>Mr Fox - 64 Cassilly Street<em>  
><em>Mr Sanders - 46 Creight Avenue<em>  
><em>Mme Bell - 84 Main Street<em>  
><em>Mr Prior - 96 Limeston Street<em>  
><em>Mlle Wu - 26 Castleton Avenue<em>  
><em>Mr Patton - 67 Buck Alley<em>  
><em>Mlle Paige - 24 Creight Avenue<em>  
><em>Mme Alvarado - 51 Silver Street<em>  
><em>Mr McKenzie - 19 Manor Alley<em>  
><em>Mlle Porter - 59 Limeston Street<em>  
><em>Mr Hende...<em>

J'entends les pas du policier qui revient mais il ne reste que 5 noms... Tant pis je n'ai pas le temps !Je laisse la clef sur le bureau afin qu'on ne remarque pas sa disparition, je ramasse le papier, je ferme les dossiers ouverts sur l'ordinateur et je cours vers le couloir qui mène au cellule. J'entends l'agent retourner à son poste derrière le comptoir. J'avoue que sur ce coup là j'ai eu chaud ! Je retourne à ma cellule sans bruit puis je referme la porte derrière moi. Au moins maintenant on a les noms et les adresses, les recherches vont enfin pouvoir avoir lieu...

Le jour commence à se lever quand l'agent qui m'a arrêté hier vient ouvrir la grille de ma cellule. Il est plutôt petit et à des cheveux noirs parsemés de filaments gris. Il me laisse sortir de la cellule et me dit avec un air condescendant malgré une pointe de sympathie dans sa voix :

-Je n'ai pas fait de rapport sur l'incident d'hier soir, tu n'aura donc aucun casier judiciaire. On m'a appris pour ta situation...Familiale, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais ça ne te sauvera pas tout le temps fait attention !

Je hoche la tête et sors du poste de police. Je devrais être heureux que ce ne soit pas noté dans mon casier mais au lieu de ça il m'a énervé... Cet homme avait le même regard que tant d'autre on eu avant lui. De la pitié... Il a eu pitié de moi, de ma situation et ça je ne le supporte pas ! J'ai envie de frapper sur quelque chose, de crier, cette sensation que je connaît bien. Le loup qu'il y a en moi demande à sortir... Mais sûrement pas en plein centre ville et encore moins en pleine matinée.

Alors je cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'à la maison. Courir parvient à me calmer, à penser à autre chose. Je sens l'air s'infiltrer dans mes poumons à chaque fois que j'inspire. Mais lorsque j'arrive à faire le vide le besoin de me transformer se fait de plus en plus ressentir... J'accélère alors encore plus. Alors que j'arrive chez moi toute ma gorge me brûle mais c'est comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, je continue, je coupe par le jardin et m'enfonce dans les bois. Je sens chacune des palpitations de mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine. Je m'arrête alors que j'arrive dans la clairière où l'on aimait aller Zeke et moi quand on était gosse. C'est un immense terrain plat entourés de pins et de chênes. Grâce aux arbres je suis bien cachés alors je laisse alors mon côté animal prendre le dessus. Je pousse un cri sourd qui fait s'éloigner les oiseaux. Mes sens se développent et je peux sentir le prédateur en moi grandir. Je vois mes jambes s'allonger et se changer en pattes au poils noirs d'encre. Je sens mon nez s'allonger en un long museau et ma barbe de 3 jours pousser de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir des poils. Les traits de mon visages se déforme. Je déteste ce besoin de me transformer à chaque fois qu'on me contrarie. Chez moi mes transformations sont totalement dépendantes d'une seule émotion : la colère. Alors je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux contre ça ; courir. Je m'arrête à un lac non loin. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester figer par l'image de moi que me renvois l'eau. Je suis un monstre…

Quelques heures plus tard

Une fois que j'arrive à contenir mes émotions je retrouve le chemin de la maison. Il est midi quand je passe le pas de ma maison. Je retrouve le groupe assis dans la salle à manger devant 2 pizzas. Je leur montre alors ce que j'ai trouvé.

-On pourrait commencer cette après midi. On coupe la liste en trois, et on se renseigne sur chaque familles. Sa va être long mais je vois que cette solution... Dit Uriah

-Oui c'est ce que je pensait faire, Uriah je te laisse avec Marlene et vous prenez 5 familles, on va regrouper celle qui se trouve à côté dans la même rue et autour. Vous prendrez Buck Alley, Cassilly Street et Creight Avenue c'est juste à côté. Moi je prend les familles sur Limeston Street et Main Street. Je vais laissez un message à Zeke il me rejoindra après son travail. Ce qui vous laisse à Eric et à toi, Lynn, Manor Avenue, Silver Street et Castleton Street. Sa vous va ? Je demande

Tout le monde acquiesce. On finit de manger puis on se sépare pour commencer les recherches. Je regarde les noms des rues. Limeston Street et Main Street. J'y vais à pied, Main Street n'est pas très loin de notre maison.

Je trouve facilement la maison des Jackson au 37 Main Street. Je me tient à environ 100 mètres de la maison posté derrière un arbre. J'observe rapidement les alentours mais personne ne semble ni sortir ni entrer dans la maison. Je prend donc les devants et décide de sonner à la porte. Je trouverais bien un mensonge à dire pour me sortir de là. Je traverse la route et sonne à la maison. J'entends du bruits à travers la porte puis celle ci s'ouvre brusquement sur une jeune femme brune et très frêle, de grosses cernes encadrent ses yeux. Elle veut commencer à parler mais on entends les cris d'un bébé à l'étage.

-Désolé mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps là... Vous veniez pour ? Dit elle tout en regardant derrière elle.

-Non c'est moi, je... Je me suis trompé de maison ! Encore désolé du dérangement !

Je retourne sur mes pas et j'entends la porte se refermé. Cette jeune femme semble déjà débordée avec un enfant, où est ce qu'elle trouverais le temps pour un meurtre ! Je plaisante bien sur mais même d'apparence, les loups garous ont plus de muscles, à force de subir les transformations et de courir. En regardant cette femme j'avais l'impression que je pouvais la casser en deux rien qu'en la regardant ! Puis le fait qu'il y a un Mlle devant son noms signifie qu'elle est seule avec cet enfant. Donc non je peux définitivement barrer son nom de la liste.

Mr Hayes - 87 Limeston Street  
><strong>Mlle Jackson - 37 Main street<strong>  
>Mme Bell - 84 Main Street<br>Mr Prior - 96 Limeston Street  
>Mlle Porter - 59 Limeston Street<p>

C'est partit pour la prochaine maison, direction la famille Bell ! Je marche un peu et trouve leur maison. Le jardin est très fleurit et j'en trouve rapidement la raison, Mme Bell se trouve être une retraitée qui à une passion pour les roses. Je la voit depuis le trottoir d'ailleurs, une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs s'active près d'un rosier armée d'un sécateur. Je suppose que Mr Bell n'est plus avec elle puisque son adresse indique encore une fois qu'elle vit seule. Je désespère, la rue Main street ne mènera donc à rien ! Espérons que Limeston Street sera plus intéressante ! Je prend le trottoir d'en face quand j'entends un voiture klaxonner derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Zeke s'arrêter à côté de moi.

-Je t'emmène ? Tu me dira au passage les familles qu'il reste à trouver ?

Je hoche la tête, fais le tour du pick up rouge et monte à côté de Zeke.

-Pour l'instant ça mène pas à grand chose ! Dans Main Street on a une mère de famille célibataire et une retraitée passionnée de jardinage, seule elle aussi !

-Bon on s'y prend comment alors pour la prochaine rue ? Demande Zeke

-Comme tu veux ! Tu prends Hayes et Porter ?

-Ouais ok pas de problème ! Dit Zeke

En deux minutes on arrive déjà dans la rue. Zeke me dépose à proximité du 96 Limeston Street. D'extérieur c'est une petite maison, le jardinet devant la maison semble entretenu et aucune voiture n'est garer devant l'allée du garage. Je sonne à la porte. Je tends l'oreille mais aucun son ne vient. Je commence à faire demi tour mais j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et reste surpris quelques instant... Devant moi se tient la belle blonde qui m'a bousculée le jour de la rentrée...


	5. chapitre 4

Elle semble surprise elle aussi et commence

-Heu... Salut, Tobias c'est ça ?

-Heu... Ouai c'est bien ça ! Et toi c'est...

Elle rigole devant mon air déconfit. Mais elle me répond quand même.

-Je m'appelle Béatrice mais appelle moi Tris ! Et tu venais pour... dit elle

-Enchanté Tris... J'ai appris qu'il y avait des nouveaux voisins j'ai voulu passer dire bonjour au passage ! Je mens

Elle rigole de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi tu rigole ? Je demande

-Excuse moi mais tu sais pas mentir ! Dit elle avec un sourire

Je rougis, depuis quand une fille arrive à me faire cet effet là ! Un silence gênant s'installe, puis elle continue :

-J'étais en train de faire du thé, tu veux entrer ?

J'acquiesce et je la suit. On arrive dans un petit salon au couleur rouge et orangé. Un canapé rouge est installé entre une bibliothèque et une pile de carton.

-Fais pas attention au bazar, on a pas eu le temps de tout ranger, on a déménagé y a seulement 2 semaines, c'est encore le bazar ! Puis elle disparaît derrière le mur de la cuisine. Je reste dans le salon et mon regard est attiré par une photo de Tris enlacée dans les bras d'un garçon.

-C'est mon frère, Caleb et moi. On a pris cette photo un peu avant d'emménager ici, quand on habitaient à Chicago. Dit Tris en arrivant dans le salon avec 2 tasses fumantes.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sur !

-Mon père a eu une mutation au travail.

Elle semble soudain distante et elle passe vite sur la question en changeant de conversation.

-Et toi ? Tu habites avec de ta famille ? Demande-t-elle

-Non je vis avec des amis. Je réponds vaguement mais si elle reste distante et qu'elle ne me dit pas toute la vérité je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait savoir tout sur la mienne.

Après un silence un peu gênant, on s'assoit à la table du salon en sirotant notre thé quand j'arrive à trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait me permettre d'en connaître un peu plus sur elle.

-L'intégration n'est pas trop dur au lycée ?

Apparemment la aussi j'ai touché une corde sensible, elle baisse un peu la tête mais répond quand même.

-Je suis pas la fille la plus douée pour me faire des amis. Puis elle continue en relevant a tête avec un sourire, Mais ça va la solitude ne me dérange pas plus que ça !

Cette fille est étonnante, elle arrive à renverser n'importe quelle situation pour ne voir que le bon côté, tout en étant réaliste. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'épate.

-Tu sais, j'ai des amis dans ta classe je crois tu les as peut être déjà vus d'ailleurs, c'est Marlene, Uriah et Lynn !

-Ouai, je vois qui c'est, c'est difficile de ne pas les voir ni de ne pas les entendre surtout. Elle dit en rigolant un peu

-Oui ils sont un peu turbulents parfois c'est vrai ! Je concède avec un sourire moi aussi

-Ouai c'est ça ! Elle dit

Nous rigolons sans trop savoir pourquoi quand mon portable se met à sonner. Je regarde à l'écran, c'est Zeke.

-Désolé mais je dois vraiment prendre l'appel, mais c'était vraiment sympa d'apprendre à te connaître ! On se voit au lycée ?  
>-Ouai bien sur ! Je la suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, quand elle s'efface pour me laisser passer je vois un air déçue sur son visage pendant quelques secondes puis elle se reprend vite et m'adresse un dernier sourire.<p>

-A bientôt Béatrice, je dis avec un sourire puis je m'éloigne et décroche enfin mon téléphone:

-Ouai Zeke ?

-J'ai trouvé des trucs, les autres ont finis eux aussi on se retrouve à la maison ?

-Ouai ok j'arrive !

Je commence à sortir du jardin quand je vois des grandes traces de pattes laissés par la terre, elle mène un peu plus loin sur les ardoises qui mène derrière la maison. Je regarde vers les fenêtres, Tris n'y est pas. Je contourne le parterre de pétunias et suis les traces de terres.

Je me trouve alors entre la palissade qui protège du regard du voisin et la façade droite de la maison de Tris. Je longe le mur tout en suivant les traces. Un loup est passé par la récemment, peut être bien la nuit dernière. Il n'a pas été très prudent d'ailleurs, si près des maisons, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'est pas fait d'autre victimes ! Je continu puis les traces s'arrêtent soudainement à côté de la gouttière. Je regarde partout mais il n'y a plus rien ! Je lève la tête quand je les vois...

Des coups de griffes s'étendent le long de la gouttière et s'arrêtent près d'une fenêtre au premier étage. Dire que je suis surpris serais un euphémisme. Tout s'enchaîne dans ma tête, un nouveau loup garou, Tris à emménagé y a seulement deux semaines, les griffes mènent peut être à la fenêtre de sa chambre, serais-ce elle le loup que l'on cherche ?

Je ne peux pas le croire, elle paraît si tranquille, si gaie et si... Seule... La transformation à pu engendrer chez elle un replis sur soi et alors tout s'expliquerait...

Je sors du jardin tout en faisant attention et en regardant autour de moi, afin d'éviter d'être vu par quelqu'un.

Une fois rentré chez moi, le doute sur Tris est encore plus présent. Toute les pièces s'emboîtent à par le fait que cette semaine, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Non même si Tris est un loup, elle ne pourrait pas être celui qui a tué, les traces près de la fenêtre étaient fraîches. Sa voudrait dire qu'elle sait maîtriser ses transformations. Sa me rassure un peu pour le moment en tout cas. J'entends des voix dans le salon et retrouve le groupe au complet autour de la table.

-Alors vous avez trouvé quoi ? Je demande

-Bonne nouvelle ! A par de l'ennuie y a rien à Buck Alley, Cassilly Street et Creight Avenue ! C'est bourré de jardins d'enfants et de voisins bien pensant ! Dit Marlene

-Ok, Eric vous avez trouvez quoi ? Demande Zeke

-On en a peut être une, Mlle Wu au 26 Castleton Avenue. On sentais bien l'odeur de loup là bas. On s'est pas trop approchés elle aurait pu nous sentir arriver. Mais je suis presque sur qu'elle en est un ou qu'elle en connaît un ! Dit Eric

-Bon, pour ma part y a rien sur Main Street mais par contre y a quelque chose d'étrange avec les Prior. Vous vous rappelez de la fille dont je vous ai parlé, la blonde dans votre classe ?

Ils acquiescent tous.

-C'est elle qui habite là bas avec sa famille. Elle s'appelle Tris. J'ai rien vu de trop étrange chez elle mais y avait des traces de pattes dans le jardin et elle continuais jusqu'à une fenêtre à l'étage. Mais si elle est comme nous, je doute qu'elle tue, les traces étaient fraîches hors la pleine lune était i semaines, sa voudrait dire qu'elle se contrôle et elle n'a pas l'air d'être une tueuse...  
>Tout le monde reste silencieux acceptant la nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce que Zeke commence :<p>

-Dans ce cas on a un autre problème, la famille Hayes, c'est une famille de loup garous...

Je ne parviens pas à m'endormir cette nuit. Je réfléchis à toute nos recherches. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça... Une autre meute... On est pas de taille contre eux et tout le monde le sait, nous n'avons pas d'Alpha. Mais on ne peux pas les laisser tuer comme ça !

Je suis tiré du sommeil par Eric et Zeke qui me secouent.

-Tobias lève toi la police est en bas. Dis Zeke

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-2 nouveaux corps on été retrouvés à l'orée de la forêt près de la maison... Un couple de randonneurs. Du coup la police veut interrogés tout le monde. Dis Eric

Après m'avoir annoncé ça, ils sortent de ma chambre pour me laisser le temps de me préparer et d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
>Deux nouveaux corps, ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Sa signifie qu'une chose. Celui qui fait ça sait se contrôler et donc tue pour le plaisir...<p> 


	6. chapitre 5

Les policiers partent une heure plus tard en nous disant de faire attention et de ne pas trop sortir la nuit puisque l'attaque a eu lieu près de chez nous. S'ils savaient pour notre condition ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas plus que ça ! Je me retourne vers le salon quand je vois Eric et Zeke me regarder. Zeke balance sa tête à droite en direction de la cuisine. Je les suis alors. A peine la porte fermé Eric lance :

-Faut agir vite ! C'est pas les suspects qui manquent ! C'est peut être l'autre meute qui commence à attaquer... Mais Zeke l'arrête.

-Tobias, c'est peut être pas eux, tu nous a parler de la fille, Tris, elle a peut être senti que t'étais un loup garou hier et à décidée de te donner un avertissement...

-Quelle avertissement ? Tu crois que les meurtres sont des sortes de... De mises en gardes pour nous ?

-Je pense oui. Elle à peut être vu le piège se refermer sur elle quand elle t'a vu venir ! Le couple à été retrouvés à moins de 500 mètres de notre jardin ! Soit c'est une mise en garde soit elle veut nous faire porter le chapeau auprès des autorités et des chasseurs !

-Ecoute je doute que se soit elle... Je commence

-Mais tu ne crois pas que se soit impossible n'est ce pas ? Me coupe Zeke

Il y a un silence puis je concède :

-Oui c'est vrai j'y ai pensé... Restez éloignés de cette affaire pour l'instant, je vais essayer de me rapprocher d'elle, savoir si c'est vraiment elle, je vais enquêter de mon côté. Et pas un mot aux autres ! Ils doivent se concentrer sur leurs rentrées, les devoirs tout ça ! Ils sont trop jeunes pour être mêlés à ça.

Zeke et Eric ne virent pas d'objection et nous sortons de la pièce.

Étant dimanche, je sors en ville. Mes pas me conduisent inexplicablement vers la maison que j'ai quitté hier. Je vois un éclats doré traverser le jardin. C'est Tris, elle porte un jogging noir et un tee-shirt rouge. Elle semble essoufflée et je peux entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. Je profite de ce moment pour m'approcher et essayer de parler.

-Hey Tris ! Je cours sur les quelques mètres qui nous séparent.

-Hey Tobias ! Elle me regarde avec un air... Ahuri ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je demande

-Rien c'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir me parler si tôt...

C'est à mon tour de ne plus rien comprendre. Elle doit le voir sur ma tête car elle s'explique:

-Le prend pas pour toi mais c'est juste que ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'ai pas d'ami ou de connaissance... Les gens ont tendance à m'oublier une fois qu'ils ont fait ma connaissance...

-Alors tu pensait que j'allais faire la même chose ? T'oublier ? Je réponds

-Non... Enfin si, enfin je sais pas vraiment ce que je croyais... Écoute personne ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à moi et voilà que tu apparaît...

-Est ce une mauvaise chose ? Je demande

-Non... Enfin pas pour l'instant, je me demande juste quand est ce que tu va finir par m'oublier, partir

-Et pourquoi crois tu que je vais te laisser et t'oublier ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde à fait jusque là...

Elle se retourne et rentre chez elle, me laissant seul sur le trottoir abasourdi... Croit-elle vraiment être aussi invisible ? Il a suffi qu'elle me bouscule une fois dans le couloir pour qu'elle me hante pendant des jours ! Je continu ma route perdu dans mes pensés.

J'ai du marcher au moins 2h quand je me retrouve devant chez moi. Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Tris occupe encore toute mes pensés comme si elle m'avait suivit jusqu'à chez moi... Elle m'obsède...

Le reste de l'après midi se passe sans problème à la maison. Uriah, Lynn et Marlene sont plus énervés que d'habitude. En effet la pleine lune est demain soir et ils sont plus sensibles à ses effets. Quand à Eric, Zeke et moi, bien que l'on soit habitué, la pleine lune est pour nous aussi une période dur à traverser. Nos instincts animaux se réveillent et ne demande qu'à sortir. Nous sommes plus irritables, plus vite énervés et plus vite distrait par n'importe quels bruits. Des bruits de pas, les portes qui claquent, même un oiseau se posant sur une branche peuvent me faire sursauter ou alors m'agacer. Les sautes d'humeurs des lycanthropes sont... Imprévisibles !

Pourtant ces réflexes de loups que je méprise certains moments m'ont sauvés la vie plus d'une fois. Je ne le savait pas encore mais cette nuit n'allait pas échapper à la règle.

Cette nuit je suis réveillé par un bruissements de feuilles mortes, suivit de chuchotements. Les bruits vient de dehors, devant la porte d'entrée. J'en suis certain. Je me lève avec le plus de discrétion possible et je pousse la porte de ma chambre. Mes doutes sont avérés quand dans le couloir, je vois Eric, lui aussi à entendu un bruits. Il se tourne vers moi et d'un commun accord je me dirige vers la cage d'escalier pendant que lui va réveiller les autres. Une fois par mois nous nous entraînions de temps à autre en cas d'attaques surprise la nuit. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire en cas de problème.

Je descends alors doucement l'escalier en faisant attention au moindre bruits autour de moi. Mais c'est une fois arrivé à la dernière marche que je sens l'air et que je m'aperçois de mon erreur. Je me suis centré sur mon ouïe et ma vue depuis le début, alors que si j'avais une seule fois senti l'air, j'aurais senti l'odeur nauséabonde de chien mouillé mêlé à la terre au sang frais.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour prévenir les autres qu'une main ou plutôt une patte m'attrape et me tire en arrière, je suis projeté dans la fenêtre de l'entrée et j'atterris sur les marches du perron. L'air est chassé de mes poumons pendant quelques secondes, je me relève aussi rapidement que je peux quand j'entends Lynn et Marlene grognés de douleur à l'étage. Un loup au pelage noir de jais garde la porte, mais la douleur et la peur de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher me procure une nouvelle force. Je me transforme moi même en bête et fonce à travers la porte et le loup par la même occasion.

Je saute les marches quatre à quatre et le spectacle à l'étage n'a rien de réjouissant. Un loup se tient sur ses pattes arrières devant Lynn et Marlene. Tout se passe très vite, il lève la patte, afin de les frapper mais l'action est arrêté par Uriah qui se jette sur le loup qui menaçait les filles. Un peu plus loin deux loups retiennent Eric et Zeke, les retenant ainsi ils ne peuvent pas passer afin de nous aider. Je me jette dans la bataille sans me poser de question, ma famille a besoin de moi. Je tire vers moi un des loup qui bloque le passage à Eric. Le loup que j'affronte semble être borgne, il ne voit que de l'œil droit, j'en tire avantage, je me position à sa gauche d'une façon qu'il doit toujours se tourner pour m'avoir dans son champs de vision.

Pendant ce temps je vois Eric courir vers Uriah qui se trouve maintenant entre deux loups, et au vu des griffes de ses adversaires il n'a aucune chance... Je me débarrasse du loup borgne en lui assénant un coup de point derrière son genou droit et en l'entraînant dans le mur d'en face. Je m'autorise un regard vers Zeke qui se bat toujours contre un loup à la peau métisse. Il croise mon regard un instant et nous regardons vers Uriah et Eric. Eric est étendu par terre et un loup s'approche dangereusement d'Uriah. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour agir je laisse Zeke à son combat et cours vers son petit frère. Celui ci est en mauvais état. Son tee shirt est en lambeau et son torse est en sang. Il ne veux pas abandonner le combat pour autant, mais j'entends son cœur ralentir dangereusement.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, un loup me vois arrivé et il semble surpris, je met sa sur le compte de l'attaque et je cours vers celui qui tient Uriah, je lui assène un coup de patte à la tête. Il en avait eu assez et commençait à tomber inconscient mais je continu en le poussant par la fenêtre du couloir. Je me retourne et j'allais recommencer à attaquer mais quand je me retourne les loups adverses reculent et s'enfuient par tous les côtés : la fenêtre cassés, l'escalier ou un pan de mur déchiqueté.

Les instants d'après reste flous dans ma tête. Lorsque j'émerge de mes pensés et ma colère s'atténue je me rend compte de tout les dégâts causés pendant l'attaque. Je me rappelle également de tout mes gestes et mes coups donnés cette nuit, cette rage m'a fait devenir ce que je n'ai jamais voulu... Un monstre...

Perdu dans mes pensés je n'entends Zeke qu'une fois qu'il m'annonce que Lynn et Marlene soignent Uriah et Eric dans la cuisine. On nettoie et on range ce que l'on peut en silence jusqu'à ce que je décide de parler de ce qui me tracasse :

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris Zeke ? Pendant un instant j'ai cru être mon père ! Je... J'ai jamais eu envie de tuer avant ce soir...

-Tobias, le fait que tu ai voulu protéger Uriah ne fait pas de toi un monstre ! Si tu n'avais pas été là pour le défendre comme tu l'a fais il serais mort ! Pour cela je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, tu as sauvé la vie de mon petit frère !

-Oui mais la rage n'explique pas ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai agis comme un monstre ce soir !

-Tu as agis comme ça parce que tu n'avais pas le choix Tobias. A propos de ça, viens on voudrais te parler d'un truc en bas tous ensemble.

Je le suis sans réfléchir. De toute façon je ne peux faire que ça pour l'instant, suivre le mouvement. Réfléchir me renvois à la violence dont j'ai fais preuve quelques heures auparavant ce qui me renvois à une énorme culpabilité.

Je me retrouve alors devant toute la meute dans la cuisine, Marlene est au chevet d'Uriah, ce dernier dort sur un matelas posé par terre. Ces blessures commencent à se refermer mais il reste néanmoins très faible. Mais j'aperçois quelques changements, Lynn se repose elle aussi, mais elle est dans les bras d'Eric. Qui la regarde affectueusement. Je sens que ces deux là ce sont enfin trouvés ! Enfin quelque chose d'heureux pour cette nuit...

Zeke commence :

-Tobias cette nuit on a remarqué quelque chose sur toi d'abord puis ça s'est confirmé sur nous ensuite …

-Oui, quoi ? Tout ce mystère m'angoisse

-Tobias, cette nuit quand tu t'es attaqué au loups qui étaient contre Uriah, tes yeux... Tes yeux étaient rouges...

-Je suis pas sur de bien vous suivre là... Je suis perdu

-Tobias, en te battant et en nous protégeant comme tu l'a fait, tu es devenu Alpha... Et ça s'est confirmé quand on a regardé nos yeux, une fois transformé nos yeux sont devenus jaunes. Tobias tu es notre Alpha et on est devenu ta meute...


	7. chapitre 6

L'attaque est passée depuis une semaine et je n'arrive toujours à me faire à ma nouvelle condition d'Alpha. Eric me dit que ça ne change rien à note meute à part être plus forte. En effet maintenant que nous sommes réellement une meute, chacun des membres possède plus de force et de contrôle de soi voilà pourquoi Marlene, Uriah et Lynn savent désormais contrôler leurs transformations, quand à Eric, Zeke et moi nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides et peut être plus redoutables qu'auparavant.

La maison est toujours aussi saccagé. L'étage n'est plus habitable, il y a des trous dans les murs, les fenêtre sont cassés, les portes brisés. Bref, maintenant on a descendus tous les matelas au rez de chaussez, dans le salon. La seule partie de la maison vraiment habitable avec la cuisine et la salle de bain.

En attendant une prochaine attaque, nous avons décidés de traquer la meute rivale. Eric à recoupés les odeurs de l'attaque avec celle qu'il avait senti avec Lynn. Nous savons maintenant où ils habitent. C'est la maison des Hayes. Après plusieurs jours de surveillance nous avons réussit à trouvé certains noms de la bande. Une fille plutôt costaud, avec de longs cheveux noirs, s'appelle Molly, c'est elle qui tenait la garde près de la porte. Le borgne contre qui je me suis battu s'appelle Edward, une jeune fille métisse, du nom de Christina, c'est elle qui se battait contre Zeke. Puis enfin les agresseurs d'Uriah, ils s'appellent Drew et Peter. Au vu de leur blessure le lendemain lorsque nous sommes allés les espionner, c'est Drew que j'ai jetés de la fenêtre. Les loups garous guérissent plus vite mais les blessures infligés par un Alpha sont plus longues à guérir d'autant plus que vu la hauteur de la chute, elle aurait été fatale pour n'importe quel humain... Il semble que l'Alpha de la meute de s'est pas encore montré.

En parallèle la vie au lycée est plutôt calme et rythmée par les devoirs, les cours et les apparitions de Tris... Au fur et à mesure elle a appris à connaître les membres du groupe et elle est de plus en plus présente dans notre vie, dans ma vie...

Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle est, si elle est un loup ou non. Au début elle semblait mystérieuse mais elle se révèle être quelqu'un d'assez sociable mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux griffures sur son mur... Elle est forcément liée aux loups d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
>C'est tôt dans la matinée du samedi que j'entends des froissements de feuilles devant la maison. Je me lève en veillant à ne réveiller personne et me dirige vers la porte. Je suis surpris en voyant la belle qui hante mes pensés. Vite faut que je dise quelque chose...<p>

-Heu... Salut... Bon c'est la chose la plus cohérente que j'ai trouvé à dire

-Salut... Je passe un peu à l'improviste j'aurais dû prévenir je sais mais...

-Non t'inquiète pas, ça va ! Désolé de pas pouvoir t'inviter à entrer, on a eu un... Problème à l'étage du coup toute la bande dort dans le salon. Je voudrais pas les réveiller si tôt...

J'invente un mensonge, la vérité c'est que même les murs du rez de chaussez sont remplis de griffures...

-Je comprends bien sur je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... Elle commence à partir.

-« Non attend ! » Elle se retourne, « on peut marcher un peu si tu veux, si tu es venu c'est que ça doit être important » Je dis

Elle acquiesce, je descend les marches du perron qui nous sépare et nous partons en direction du centre ville. Le début du trajet se fait en silence mais je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien, ses ongles sont rongés au sang et elle regarde partout autour de nous. Je l'arrête et met ma main sur son épaule. Je peux sentir son cœur battre à une allure folle. Elle est terrifiée.

-Dit moi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-je

-Je... Je sais pas à qui en parler... Je t'en pris ne me prend pas pour une folle...

-Non bien sur tu peux tout me dire, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

-Sa fait plusieurs semaines que je me sens suivit, et hier soir, j'étais au parc au coin de ma rue, et j'ai vu quelque chose... C'était plus une ombre... Mais j'ai vu des yeux... Ils brillaient et... elle veut continuer mais hésite.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ensuite ?

-Ils brillaient et étaient rouges... Rouges sang...

La suite est plutôt flou. Je me rappelle l'avoir pris dans mes bras, l'embrasser sur le front et ensuite je l'ai ramenée chez elle. Quand je l'ai quitté et elle semblait revenu à la normal, elle tremblait moins mais son cœur battait toujours autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis de retour chez moi et je raconte ce que m'a dit Tris aux autres. Ils sont aussi anxieux et perplexes que moi.

-L'apha de l'autre meute se montrerait-il enfin ? Demande Marlene

-Peut-être et ça présage rien de bon... Dit Zeke

-Fallait bien qu'il se montre un jour où l'autre ! Non pour moi la vraie question c'est pourquoi Tris ? Et surtout qui nous dit qu'elle ne te mène pas en bateau Tobias ? Dit Eric

-Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle était ! Je m'exclame

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tient tellement à l'innocentée auprès de ma meute. Mais le fait est que je la crois. Elle n'est pas un loup et ne connais rien de ce monde. Elle ne sais même pas que ça existe ! Sa réaction le prouve bien.

J'aimerais m'isoler dans ma chambre mais je me rappelle que je n'en ai plus, je vais donc dans la cuisine. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la maison pendant quelques minutes je peux alors réfléchir... Si ce que m'a dit Tris est vrai, l'apha la suit, peut être parce qu'elle nous connaît et qu'il veut nous faire passer un message. Mais je me rappelle les traces de griffures sur son murs, elles y étaient avant qu'elle ne nous rencontre vraiment ! Sa me paraît maintenant tellement clair !

-Les gars ! Je sais ce qui se passe ! Je cris en les rejoignant dans le salon.

-Quoi ? Tu as compris qu'elle se sert de toi ? Dit Eric

-C'est pas du tout ce qu'on crois, elle ne sais même pas que les loups existent mais c'est pas là le problème ! C'est elle ! C'est elle que l'autre meute veut ! Rappelez vous dans qui sont les voisins de Tris ? C'est les Hayes, l'autre meute ! Les traces de griffures sur le mur ! Ce n'est pas les siennes comme j'avais pensé au début, elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait observée depuis qu'elle était ici ! C'est pourtant clair...

-Oui, c'est pas nous qu'ils veulent, c'est elle... Termine Uriah

-Il faut agir tout de suite si c'est le cas ! Je dit

-Et tu compte le lui expliquer comment à Tris ? Dit Lynn

-J'improviserais ! Je cri avant de partir en courant. J'entends Zeke me suivre, il me cri avant que je m'engage dans la rue.

-Attend je te dépose en voiture !

Je monte et rapidement on se retrouve devant la maison de Tris. Les fenêtres du rez de chaussez semblent allumées, espérons qu'elle est chez elle !

Je sors, cours jusqu'à la porte et frappe à la porte. Une femme m'ouvre, elle ressemble un peu à Tris, sans aucun doute il s'agit de sa mère.

-Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonsoir madame, j'aurais voulu parler à Tr... Béatrice

-Oh, c'est qu'elle vient de partir avec un ami de sa classe je crois, Peter il me semble...

J'essaye de ne pas paraître ennuyé devant sa mère, elle m'indique qu'ils sont partis en direction de la sortie de la ville. Je la remercie et pars aussitôt. On reprend les recherches avec Zeke et nous sortons du centre ville quand Zeke semble repérer une odeur. Il tourne alors à gauche en direction de chez nous... et de la forêt par la même occasion.

On descend de voiture en même temps notre meute sort de la maison.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Lynn

-Ils sont dans la forêt, Peter a emmené Tris avec lui, quoiqu'il veulent faire ils le feront se soir !

-Ok, on fait quoi Tobias ? Tu as un plan ? Demande Uriah

-On reste ensemble et on suit l'odeur, elle nous conduira jusqu'à eux. Je dis

On se transforme tous et nous courrons à travers la forêt. Après plus de 20 minutes de course effrénée nous arrivons sur une plaine, elle est clairsemée de bouleau et une petite rivière se jette dans un lac un peu plus loin. Ce cadre est parfaitement éclairé par la lune. Cet endroit serais idyllique, si une meute de loup ne se trouvait pas en face de nous, je peux voir Tris, assommée dans les bras de Peter. J'ai une envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui trancher la gorge mais la vie de Tris étant menacée je me contente d'avancer au centre de la plaine entouré de ma meute.

C'est là que je le vois, l'alpha. Mais quelque chose me dérange... C'est un homme de taille moyenne, trapu, de type afro Américain... Y a pas de doute je le connais, Zeke aussi semble le reconnaître aussi et il murmure :

-Max...

Max... Une personne qui apparaissait au passé, il était le premier Bêta de mon père. C'était également son meilleur ami. Je pensait également qu'il était mort en même temps que le reste de la meute.

-Bonsoir Tobias. Alors tu es Alpha maintenant ? Intéressant...

-Ce qui est intéressant c'est plutôt comment tu es là alors que je me rappelle très bien t'avoir enterré au côtés de mes parents ! Ta famille !

-Je me suis enfuis voilà tout ! Je savais que vous étiez hors de danger toi, Zeke et Uriah. Alors je suis partis alors que tout le monde me croyait mort.

-Je ne te crois pas y a autre chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ! Je dis

-Je te dis ce que je sais Tobias ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui tiens en otage une de tes amies !

En disant cela, on vois Tris qui commence à remuer mais sans reprendre connaissance.

-Pourquoi vous la prenez elle ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre monde, elle ne connaît rien des loups !

-Non tu as raison, pas elle... Mais tu n'a jamais essayé d'enquêter sur ceux qui ont massacrés notre meute, ta mère, ton père, ta famille ! Et bien moi j'ai cherché et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé, elle ! C'est sa famille qui a fait toute ses horreurs à la notre !

Un silence accueil la nouvelle. Je reste interdit... Je n'ai jamais cherché les assassins de mes parents parce que j'avais toujours imaginé que mon père l'avait cherché. Qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de tellement horrible que quelqu'un était venu se venger. Ce qui paraissait juste. Mais dans la bouche de Max cela ressemble à une exécution pur et simple. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de ne pas savoir la vérité ?

-Et alors ! Elle n'y a pas participé ! Intervient Uriah

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Max ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?

-C'est enfin maintenant que tu te pose les bonnes questions Tobias. Ce jour là tout était normal. C'était le soir. Tout le monde rentrait chez sois après une journée de travail, quand ils sont arrivés, 2 4x4 noirs. Ton père et moi allions vers eux leur demander ce qui n'allait pas quand ils ont sortis leurs armes. Ils ont rassemblés tout le monde dans la maison. Ton père a essayé de les calmer.

Mais quelque chose de louche me fais l'arrêter :

-Arrête, mon père, Marcus, n'aurais jamais essayé de calmer quelqu'un il l'aurait tué sans le moindre remords puis aurait enterré les cadavres. Il ne peut pas avoir faits ce que tu dit.

-Oui, c'est vrai ton père était comme ça, mais c'était avant que le gamin que tu était à l'époque lui demande de changer !

C'est un choc, oui je m'en souvient, juste avant de partir en voyage je m'était énervé contre mes parents et j'avais lancés à mon père des tas d'atrocités que je pensait peut être sur le coup, puis je lui avait demandé que s'il tenait au moins un peu à moi il pouvait changé. Ce soir là il ne m'avait rien répondu j'avais pensé qu'il n'avait pas voulu m'entendre comme d'habitude. Apparemment non, il m'a écouté ce soir là, au moins une fois, la dernière fois...

-Je ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait fait...

-Et bien si, mais ce fut sans résultat, ils étaient persuadés qu'on était mauvais qu'il fallait qu'on meurt tous. Ces hommes étaient fous. Ils ont voulus s'en prendre à ta mère mais le père de Zeke s'est mis entre eux. Il a été le premier à mourir ce soir là. La bataille à alors démarrée, on tombait tous un par un. Je suis tombé inconscient pendant la bataille je n'ai pas vu ton père tombé. Mais je me suis réveillé alors que les chasseurs entassaient les corps dans la maison. Je me suis échappé à ce moment. J'ai vu ces tueurs mettre le feu à notre maison. Ils sont ensuite partis comme si de rien n'était. Ils venaient de tués des innocents, des bébés, des familles ! Je les ai ensuite suivi. J'ai attendu patiemment dans l'ombre que je reprenne des forces, que je me constitue une meute. Le jour tant arrivé c'était il y a quelques semaines. J'ai enfin pris ma revanche, j'ai tués un par un tout les membres de ceux présent ce jour là ainsi que leur famille. Il se trouve que la dernière branche de cette famille de chasseurs se trouve être celle de ton amie, Béatrice. Ce sont ces grands parents qui ont ouvert le feu sur notre famille...


End file.
